Son of Chaos
by zerokiryu2.0
Summary: A new prophesy, characters and romances Jacob a child of chaos creator of the universe is abused and then saved by a god and goddess
1. prologue

The Son of Chaos ©™

Chapter: epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO

Along time ago when Chaos came in to existence a prophesy was told

_From a son of the oldest_

_Shall be born on the summer solstice _

_With Olympus to save or raze_

_The Hearth and Tides_

_Shall keep an eye_

_On the force unbeknownst _

TIME SKIP: 4.5 billion years later

A man in all black with white dots known the creator of the universe and a Mortal by the name of Sally Jackson, were standing outside saying good bye because they would not meet each other again for there is an ancient law in play that all gods cannot see their children.

"My love when will I see you again?" Adrian mutters quietly

"I don't know Love" replies Chaos sadly for he really loved this woman "maybe never" she continues

And so I a flash of blinding light the women is gone.

So this was a prologue so it is short but later there will be longer chapter depending on when I can post the stories online.

Love it, Hate it?

Shout out to whoever can guess what the prophesy mean so if you pm me for a shout out and cookies (::) (::)


	2. Beats by Gabe

**Son of Chaos**

**Chapter: 1**

**13 years later**

**Perseus's POV**

A child was huddled in a corner as his drunk step father keep hitting him with a belt, terrified, praying to every Greek god and goddess he knew but mainly Poseidon and Hestia for they were the kindest. Now you are probably wondering where his mum was, well he was shot by his step father when he was 5 years old. This continued on for an hour before a bright flash resonated from the door turning his step father's attention from him to the door. After a while the door burst open and there stood two people in armour with a trident and the other with flames dancing like people over her hand. His step father (an/his name will be Gabe because I only thought it was right to continue with his family) says with a threatening growl in her throat "Who are you and get out of my house"

"Well we are –"

"Poseidon and Hestia" I croak sounding like I was dying because well I was, I had lost a lot of blood

They turned to me than back to Gabe and glared at him with all the fury in the world.

"We have come for the child that you were abusing by the looks of it"

"Thank you" I manage to gargle out through the blood pooled in my mouth passing out as Gabe was stabbed in the chest by Poseidon.

I jolted awake to see 14 gods I am guessing, standing around me looking at me with worry and curiosity in their eyes.

"Where am I? "I ask shakily filled with curiosity in my voice

A women with silver eyes and auburn hair and goes to touch me, I flinch instinctively away from her hand. She seems shocked when this happens with worry going through her beau- wow hold on don't think like that my brain scolds me. She replies with one word sounding hurt "Olympus" I freeze "What?" I say confused _this can't be Olympus it's not possible _I think "Yes it is" I hear from Poseidon who is on my other side.

"What is your name young one" ask I guy in a suit that says 'BIG EGO' not literally but he seems it act like it.

"J-Jacob" I stutter

"Zeus leave him alone he was severely injured by that vile beast"

"Ha probably punishment because he is a ma-"

"SHUT UP! I did not deserve it, he shot my mum when 5 years old because she was a minute late home then bashed me with a baseball bat for a week and I can't go to school because of all the broken bones and slashes from the abuse so please don't say I deserve it because of a stupid prejudice that you have Lady Artemis"

Everyone was stunned to silence from my out burst of fury. So I flinch again when she raises her hand and scurry of the bed and out the window which was a mistake because I fell off Olympus towards the ocean.


	3. Unfolding heritage

Son of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this including from now on the skyrim words, spells and spoilers for the shouts, if I did I would have cool thing and an awesome house.

**ARTEMIS'S POV (Flash back ended)**

We were in the middle of a meeting when the doors burst open and there stood Perseus Jackson the Son of Poseidon that is just like Orion.

"Jacob has gone rouge and has cursed a camper because she cheated on him for me. She said they had broken up after a fight so I though nothing about it but today Ladon chased my half brother to camp for trying to steal Jacobs items that he claims are secret and because Ladon is a monster I attacked it and he fell down so Jacob healed him and went to attack me I swear"

I just stared at him in shock while Poseidon and father looked pissed at this news "Daughter you will hunt that traitor and bring him to justice" I merely nod my head

**TIME SKIP: 5 years**

**JACOBS POV **

I have been chased by the hunters for 5 years and now I am living with Ladon, I had a fire going when I noticed a goddess forming out of the earth, another from the fire and another a pure white flash. In front of me are Rhea, Gaia and Hestia, I stand up and bow to them only to get three wacks upside the head "Jacob me Rhea and Gaia have decided to ask you if you would become our champion and help rescue demigods and bring them to the hunters or camp half-blood or camp Jupiter depending on their parents"

"Yes I will"

"Good you will have the power over earth, fire and other such perks of being our champion"

"Cool"

"You need a new name"

"Hum how about Blake?" suggested Rhea

"Ok"

"Blake I hereby claim you as champion alongside Rhea and Gaia"

As this happens I start to feel light headed and fall unconscious. I wake up to Ladon sitting next to me with his wings wrapped around me, soon I notice it is snowing. After setting up a fire using earth as a base and fire using Hestia's powers yet I still don't know Granma Rhea's powers.

I hear a frightened scream coming from the entrance I look to see the hunters and guess who is leading them, drum roll, Artemis with her bueati- stop thinking like that, I scowled myself

"Jacob you are to be taken to MT Olympus for attack a war hero" Artemis says after looking at me but what she see is a broken 20 year old still down from the events five years prior.

**ARTEMIS POV**

Jacob looks up and I freeze he looks, broken, I look into his eyes and see a void of pain and hurt

"Why do I have to go to Olympus Lady Artemis?"

"Weren't you listening _boy_" a hunter spits out at me

"No I was confused, who did I attack?"

"Perseus Jackson, my cousin" replies Thalia

"I did not I left peacefully, I swear on the river Styx"

They all looked at me with pity, Artemis herself also looked at me but her eyes said she is confused. Getting up I start to fall so Artemis catches me, "what's wrong Jacob?" she questions

"My life is messed up. If you want to know why I cursed Annabella is because I spent a 100,000 dollars on a wedding ring, 50,000 on an engagement ring and 12,000,000 dollars on a house and car" I rant. Again Artemis looks at me with pity and so do all the hunters. Then one raises a question "How did you afford those items?"

"Well my dad was quite rich and well known so he put me as the receiver for his funds on the Will"

"Oh"

As I turn around to leave I am hit in the shoulder by a celestial bronze throwing knife in the shoulder so I grunt in pain and mutter a quick healing spell. As I turn again I see a site that makes my blood boil. Gratian the titan and other monsters holding the hunters and Kampe holding Artemis.

"Let them go Gratian" I say coldly

"Ha like that is going to scare me"

"But all the drakons in your army listen because no one has what I have"

"And what is the?"

I get my thu'um ready and use speak 'Fus' towards the drakons who then in turn start to come to me.

"It is called thu'um, it is a son of chaos thing you see"

He looks at me scared then kneels and orders his soldiers to let the hunters go. Artemis nods a thanks to me and heads my way with the hunters who look at me confused and wary but thankful none the less.

"Gratian who ordered you to attack the hunters and me?" I question him

"Order my lord"

"Seriously my uncle is attacking, I thought he had faded but it seems not. Guess I will have to have a chat with mum tonight"

"Jacob can you come to Olympus and so we can clear your name please" asks Artemis

"Sure let me let Ladon know,_ Ladon my friend I use my voice to tell you I am going to Olympus to clear my name" _

"All right lets go but first Gratian set up your camp here and tell the drakons to let know Ladon that I let you stay here ok"

"Yes master"

With that Artemis flashes me and the hunters to Olympus but the hunters to her temple. We arrive in the throne room that is currently holding a council session. Artemis lets go of my shoulder and grows to her 15ft size and sits on her throne. She then clears her throat getting the attention of the entire council. Just let me say she is the personification of natural beauty, yes I love her if you were wondering. I look over at Aphrodite to see her not trying to squeal at my emotions, I project my thoughts to her _Curse you Aphy but please don't tell the others about my feelings. _She discreetly nods at me and turns her attention to Artemis "-ob was framed, he left the camp peacefully and swore on the Styx that he did. So Perseus Jackson 'hero of Olympus' was lying to try and-"

"Get rid of me" I speak up, all heads turn to me and I start to blush because I hate all the attention that comes with it.

"My son would never do that! "Exclaimed Poseidon pointing a powered up trident at me

"Ah not true he is an arrogant, egotistical bastard" Apollo speaks up with venom in his voice. As soon as Poseidon hears this I shout out 'Fus Ro Da' flinging him to the other side of the room and throwing his trident to me which I catch. I smile at Apollo with a look that says 'you knew that I would do that', he nods at me. I then turn to Artemis "thank you for not killing me on site Arty". Every god and goddess just looks at me like I'm crazy while Arty just smiles and guess what I do blush.


End file.
